


Old Heroes

by wreckingduty



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingduty/pseuds/wreckingduty
Summary: In a crossover between Overwatch and the Incredibles, Mr. Incredible catches Soldier: 76 breaking into a lab.





	Old Heroes

It had been a long time since Soldier: 76 had been in this city. The last time was for far more noble and visible purposes. This time, however, he was looking to not get caught.

There had been some suspicious activity of late here, every city had its problems, but this one had more than its fair share the past few months. The reports hadn't given the full story, or at least, that's what he thought. There were a few holes that he thought Talon might've had a hand in causing.

He wasn't sure, though. And, the only way to tell was to break into one of the more prominent labs in the city, one he's fairly certain had only been recently established.

Soldier: 76 had tested the local police and security systems, causing minor incidents and leaving no identifiable traces. He knew just about how long he had to get in and out without being caught. It might not be enough to get the data he wanted, but he'd work with what he's got.

After lying low for a few days and scoping out his target, he picked a quiet night to hit his target.

He had several choices how to break in, he could've taken the time to learn the security system and hack his way in, but, he didn't necessarily want to be unseen. His enemies would know exactly who he was and if the lab was more innocent than it seemed, then they'd recognize him by his reputation.

Using brute force was the quickest way in. Before he smashed a lower level window, he set a timer on his visor, giving himself plenty of time to escape, in case things went wrong.

The security guards were quickly dispatched, they wouldn't wake up until he was long gone, giving him free run of the building.

Sprinting through hallways, he finally found some offices that held some promise. As he opened the door, he heard a separate crash from somewhere downstairs.

Quickly glancing at his timer revealed that he still had several minutes of safety and nobody else should be in here. Had he not hit one of the guards hard enough?

He keeps moving, leaving the mystery for now, but being on alert and changing the sensitivity on his visor to high. Nobody'd be sneaking up on him without him knowing in advance.

Soldier: 76 opened up a drawer and pulled out a file, flipping through the papers. He had barely finished when his visor alerted him to the sound of heavy, careless footsteps thundering his way.

Quickly pressing his back up against a wall and instinctively holding his breath, he waited for his pursuer to appear, trying to keep some semblance of surprise.

The man following him filled the doorframe, an imposing figure that took just a second for Soldier: 76 to recognize.

They had worked together once, the previous time he had been to this city. It was a different time then. There had been a crisis in the city and the local Supers had helped Overwatch save countless people. If it hadn't been for them, there would've been a much larger body count.

One hero had stood out to Jack, partially because they shared a few similarities, and that hero was now standing before him.

Mr. Incredible.

Time had changed the both of them, but he was unmistakable. Soldier: 76 felt like he had something of the upper hand, as he knew exactly who he was facing, but it didn't work the other way around.

"Aha!"

He'd been spotted. That little trip down memory lane had taken him away from the element of surprise.

"I knew something weird's been going on around here, I recognize you from the news. Whatever you're up to ends tonight."

Speaking gruffer than he used to, and using his mask to disguise his voice even further, he replies, "You don't understand what's going on, just get out of my way."

"I understand all I need to," Mr. Incredible replied before aiming a punch at Soldier: 76.

Thanks to his enhanced speed, the Soldier was able to just barely dodge his fist, as the Super punched straight through the wall.

Both men had superhuman strength, though Mr. Incredible was born with it, whereas Jack had been altered, thanks to the Soldier Enhancement Program.

He counts himself lucky that it wasn't just his strength that was boosted, as his speed allows him to dodge and block everything Mr. Incredible throws at him. He'd have a few bruises and maybe a cracked bone or two to deal with later, but it wasn't nothing he couldn't deal with.

Starting to lose track of the time, he takes just a second to glance at his timer. Unfortunately, that was a second too long.

Mr. Incredible scores a hit directly on Soldier: 76's face, shattering both his visor and his mask and sending the shards scattering to the ground.

Now that his opponent's face was revealed, Mr. Incredible gasps as he recognizes exactly who he's been fighting. The man before him is weathered with age, old scars, and the new scrapes that he had just inflicted on him, but he knows that face well.

"Jack?... But, you're dead?... And, you're here?..." He pauses for a moment before shouting angrily, "I named my son after you!"

Shocked by this sudden turn of events, Soldier: 76 stares at the Super in disbelief, which gives Mr. Incredible another opening.

He grabs the Soldier by his jacket collar and pulls him closer, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

There aren't a lot of options left available, Soldier: 76 considers things for a moment, then holds up his hands, "Fine. But we need to get out of here first. Time's running out." He no longer had the exact numbers, but he knew they were running it close.

Mr. Incredible glares at at him, "I should keep you here until the police arrive."

Soldier: 76 snorts, "You could do that, but then you'd also be the one explaining that you broke in here, too."

Mr. Incredible snarls, then sets the Soldier down, "Fine, we're leaving. But, you're going first, so I can keep my eyes on you. No funny business, got it?"

Soldier: 76 nods, "You have my word." He then turns and leads the way out, setting a brisk pace, but not so fast that Mr. Incredible couldn't keep up.

As they reach a nearby alley, the police sirens close in, revealing just how close they were to getting caught.

Darting through the shadows of the city, they finally settle on a park in order to discuss matters.

It took some time for Soldier: 76 to get through everything, Mr. Incredible would interject or ask questions from time to time. At first, the Super was nothing but hostile, but as the Soldier told him everything that had happened since his presumed death, Mr. Incredible's attitude slowly softened.

While they weren't officially linked, Overwatch and the Supers had been linked by history, both had suffered downfalls in public trust, both had been declared unofficial, illegal, and harmful. They had both been through similar incidents in the past. However, the public was again coming around to Supers, Overwatch, not so much at the moment.

They had both done vigilante work for causes they believed in, and both had caused quite a lot of damage in doing so.

It was nearly sunrise by the time they were done talking. A truce had been declared, a past friendship not quite repaired, but it was close.

Because Soldier: 76 knew he had been spotted on camera, he also knew that he had to move on to a new location, as the government would be on his trail.

Before he left, he gave Mr. Incredible the number to a secure phone, as the Super had promised that if he discovered anything about Talon's involvement in the city, he'd let Jack know. In return, Mr. Incredible gave the Soldier the number to the Incrediphone, saying that he might not be able to help, but that Jack was always welcome to call.

They said goodbye with a handshake and went their separate ways. Soldier: 76 to his next destination and Mr. Incredible back to his home. They both had a lot to think about and a new ally they could count on.


End file.
